Living a Lie
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: The Story of Harry Potter is a well-known famous one. Harry had a tough upbringing along with a troubled school life. He defeated the worlds Darkest Lord, Voldemort at 17. But what know-one knew especially Harry is that his parents are alive and he has a sister. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**A.N. I have decided to take the plunge and post my Harry Potter stories on this site. This story in particular is very popular on the site, with over 40,000 reads and over 150 reviews. I hope you like it as much as they did. **

The Story of Harry Potter is a well-known famous one. His Parents died when he was one. He was the only known survivor of the killing curse at the age of one. He lived with his mums Sister and her Magic hating husband. Harry had a tough upbringing along with a troubled school life. He defeated the worlds Darkest Lord, Voldemort at 17. But what know-one knew especially Harry is that Lily and James are actually alive and Harry has a little sister that is about to start her 3rd year of school but a new school, Hogwarts.

**Living a Lie; Prologue**

**30th September 1981.**

"Lily we must do this for Harry's sake" James said to his distressed wife as he paced the nursery of his distressed son, rocking him back and forth as Lily was to worn out to do it herself.

"Why James why do we have to do it, how can you stand there and say that you will willingly give up the chance to see our little boy grow up?" Lily sobbed.

James and Lily had been told exactly a year ago that Voldemort was after their precious baby Harry, from that moment until now they had been at a loss as to what to do about this horrid situation, they had defied the lord twice and now they knew it was the end of the road for them. Harry also seemed to sense that something was not right, hence his unsettled nature for the past two weeks. Lily had grown weak and exhausted form trying to settle her son now James had taken over and he too was growing tired.

"Lily he is exactly the reason I am doing this" James looked down at his now sleeping son. "Whenever he was born I thought life couldn't be better than this, and I vowed to protect him with everything I have, and I truly believe that this is the only chance of saving him" James said now looking at his beautiful wife.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked looking pleadingly into her husband's eyes.

"I'm positive Lils" he replied although not truly believing it himself.

For the past six months James and Lily had been devising a plan to fake their own deaths. They had researched it from Harry was one month and had put together the plan in the remaining months. Lily knew that the only way Harry could survive was by her sacrificing herself, but with extensive research she found that sacrificing her blood and injecting the blood into her son then the protection known as love, would in theory be enough to save him. Lily, who was a trained healer, was able to put the blood into her son with little pain.

Once Voldemort was able to track them down Lily and James were going to stage their deaths by using holographic images, which James was able to produce after extensive research. They had planned to deliberately use Peter as there Secret Keeper as James knew that Peter was actually a death eater as he has placed an informant in Voldemort's circle.

So in two weeks' time Peter would be named as Secret Keeper and there plan would be put in motion.

"I just can't imagine leaving him James" Lily said as she peered into her son's cot where he slept soundly.

"I know it breaks my heart to, but we have to it's the right thing to do."

30th September 2002

21 years later.

"Hermione love" Harry Potter called out to his wife as he got home from a busy day at work. "Mione, are you here?" he called out again

"Yeah, love I'm in the kitchen" Her sweet voice called back. Harry opened the kitchen door to find his wife standing at the sink with an apron on and a huge mixing bowl in her hands, she looked up at him entering and a wide smile spread across her face. "Hey handsome" she said giving him a cheeky smile.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled back crossing to the sink and giving her a short sweet kiss. "Where's James?" he asked pulling back and taking off his coat. Just then his young son came charging in from the back garden.

"Daddy" he squealed in delight at seeing his father.

"Hey kiddo" Harry said picking up his young son and giving him a hug and a kiss. "Have you been a good boy for mummy?"

"Yes and unkie Padfoo'" the child grinned.

"Oh Hello Sirius" Harry said to the man who had been standing at the back door for the past two minutes watching the exchange between Father and Son.

"Hi, Harry" Sirius replied happily.

"How was your work dear?" Hermione asked as she lifted her son from his father's arms and put him in his high chair.

"It was good but there's something I need to talk to both of you about later, when a certain mini person goes to bed". Hermione and Sirius exchanged knowing glances before nodding in understanding.

"I have to go away" Harry said to the both of them.

"How long for this time?" Hermione cut across sharply.

"Two days"

"Where to?" Sirius asked.

"Canada, I have been informed that one of Voldemort's death eaters is there teaching in a small magical school. On a small Island called the Prince Edward Island."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He is a high risk profile, but we believe that he is without security. We are working with the Headmaster as we speak to try and carry out a raid that is as low risk to the students as possible."

"Who is it Harry?" Hermione said a little more firmly.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Be careful, won't you Harry" Hermione said as she gave her husband a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"I promise" he replied wiping the tear away from her eye. Harry then went over to Sirius and lifted his son from his arms. "I got to go away for a short while kiddo, but I won't be long" Harry said kissing his young sons forehead.

"But why Daddy?" he whined

"Because of my job, I have to go and look for somebody"

"Will you come back?"

"Off course I will" Harry replied and handed his son back to his still crying mother. He gave them both a kiss and turned to his Godfather. "Will you look after them Sirius?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry you ask me this every time and I always give you the same answer, Hermione and James are safe with me" Sirius replied reassuringly.

"OK I guess I'll see you later then"

"Take care Harry" Sirius said giving him a hug, Harry then turned and gave his small family one last hug before apparating to the Ministry Of Magic.

"Right lads, this might just be the toughest job that you've ever had to do" Mad Eye said as the Head Auror paced the floor of his office with ten of his top Aurors surrounding him. "This is why I am putting one of the top Aurors Harry Potter in charge of this case, he has had the most experience with fighting Malfoy" he pause for a minute waiting for someone to disagree, but no one did. "Right now as Harry has a young family, it is even more important to protect him, that is why Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan will be his seconds, the rest of you will be placed in accordance to Harry's needs. OK you leave in two minutes, pack up what you need and line up at the floo station where you will arrive at a hotel called "The Holiday Inn" which is ten minutes from the school now once you are there you are to report to front desk and check in under the name of Moody, from there you will be escorted to your rooms on the same floor, two men to a room, Any questions? No, good, Potter you first"

16 hours later

"Right guys there are two entrances into the school hall, one at the back and one at the front, now the headmaster said the during the summer months they keep the doors open but it just so happens that today is a hot day for them so the doors will be open. "Harry said as he prepared his troops to enter the school premises. Now group 5b led by Seamus will enter in the back where he will select one troop to stand at the corner of the building and wait for the signal, team 5a lead by me will take the front of the building there will also be someone standing at the corner ready to give my signal to you. Now the signal will be a countdown from five once I start the countdown then the two men have to keep up with my countdown, it has to be kept to perfect timing or else the whole plan is messed up. I will enter the building and declare it as a raid, now Seamus you have precisely five seconds to stun Malfoy before he draws his wand. Let's make this as smooth as possible, the earlier we finish this the earlier we can get home, Now once we have him captured two of us will go to his office and search it take anything that connects him with death eater activity. Any questions? No? OK troops lets go".

Harry and his troops left the building and apparated to their separate points, Harry got into position and started the countdown.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Rights students this is a raid everybody clear out" Harry shouted as he and his team entered the building. "Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for suspected Death Eater activity" Harry said as Seamus stunned him.

Ten minutes later found Harry in Draco Malfoy's classroom searching for anything that links him back to Voldemort. He and Ron had bagged ten different items that linked him to the activity when a student came into the classroom.

"Excuse me sir" she called, Harry turned and was immediately stunned by what he saw. Standing before him was a young girl who has long dark red hair fair skin and hazel-brown eyes and looked just like his mother but that was impossible as his mum was dead.

"Yes?" Harry answered; the little girl seemed to take a long pause before she spoke again.

"Mm I left my text book here" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry but all of the text books have been confiscated because the held important information in this case, but I doubt you will be needing these books for this class again" Harry replied to the girl.

"Thank you sir" she whispered and then scampered out of the room.

Little girl POV.

O my goodness, O my goodness, I cannot believe who I just saw I must tell my parents. The little girl thought to herself as she raced to her room, she flopped down on her bed and brought out her stationary set and began composing a letter to her parents.

Dear Mum and Dad,

First of all omg, a raid was carried out today by English Aurors and they arrested Malfoy, can you believe it the horrible teacher is away, yay. Anyway the best thing of all was the Head Auror who was in charge, OMG I so can't believe it, I mean I knew by the look of him who he was, it was impossible to miss and I got to talk to him, but Dad everything you said was true and he looks exactly like you. I t was Harry, I couldn't believe it but it was true. Finally after many years of longing I finally saw him, I finally saw my brother.

Looking forward to talking to you, Love you...Isobella.

**A.N. Well what do you think, it gets better as you read, please review and I'll post the rest, it's a completed story so updates will be quick if I get the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: Big Changes

**Chapter 1: Big Changes**

**A.N Hey here's the first chapter of the story, I hope you like. The story will be built up with in the next few chapters. **

"Hurry up Izzy we're going to miss the plane" Lily called up to her daughter.

"Just a sec mum, gees." She yelled back as she hurriedly packed her suitcase.

Isobella had told her parents just a few hours ago that she had saw her big brother Harry, James and Lily had been waiting years to see him but they waited until Voldemort was defeated. However, when Harry defeated Voldemort, Isobella wasn't ready to leave her life behind so Lily and James went back to waiting and secretly longing to see their first and only son, but now that Isobella had seen her big brother she wanted to be a part of his life.

"Izzy if you're not down here in ten seconds then we are leaving without you" Lily once again called to her child.

"Lils give her a chance she's just as excited about this as we are" James soothed.

"I know James, but after so many years of waiting, we are finally going to see our baby boy".

"You do know he's not a baby any more, mum?" Izzy said as she entered the living room.

"Shush, are you all packed? What took you so long?" Lily questioned.

"I was taking pictures of my room so that I can arrange my new room the same way."

"Izzy sweetheart, you know that after we get settled, your mum and I are going to come back here to get our stuff."

"Yes dad, I know that but I want my room to look exactly like it is now. Now come on I thought we were going to be late"

"Hermione, I'm home" Harry called as he enter their three bed detached house.

"Daddy!" James said as he bounded toward Harry.

"Hey kiddo, how's my special big boy?"

"Playing with unkie Padfoo'."

"Where's Mummy?"

"In the bathroom" James replied and then run off in to the living room, Harry followed.

"Hi Sirius"

"Hey Harry mate, how was the weekend? Did you capture him?"

"Yes, he's in the holding sells as we speak, I have to interview him later but I wanted to see my family first, where's my wife?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom, she's been there most of the day, tried to get her to come out but she wouldn't"

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked now very worried.

"No, I got the call early this morning to come over and look after James, I got here in seconds, she said thanks and rushed to the bathroom, I tried to talk to her but all I got was James needs to be fed." Sirius said and with that Harry rushed out of the room and up the stairs. He got to the bathroom, took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Hermione Baby, are you OK?" He called through the door. He heard the door click open and Hermione dove into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shush, Hermione love, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he carried his wife to their bedroom.

"It's all so messed up" she said between sobs, Harry handed her a tissue and she dried her eyes, as she sat on their king size bed.

"What's messed up, love?" He asked softly.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hermione, that's great news" Harry laughed lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Really? After James was born, you said that you didn't want to think about having another child until James was five, he's only two".

"Is that what you were crying about?" He asked, despite the situation he couldn't help but smiling. Hermione nodded her head weakly. "Hermione, I said that because I wanted to give you time to recover from having James, settling into a routine and I also thought that once he was old enough the you would want to go back to work, but if it's what you want then I'm perfectly happy to have another baby" Harry soothed.

"Really? Because it is what I want, I've wanted another baby for a while now; I just didn't know how to tell you." She said then tried to stifle a yawn. "Gosh, I forgot how tired I get when I'm pregnant"

"Why don't you go and have a lie down sweetheart, I'll take care of James until you get up". Harry said giving her a kiss on her head.

"Thank you love" she whispered already falling asleep. Harry gave her a kiss and patted her tummy before leaving the room.

Once he entered the living room James pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. "Oy, you little tinker, that was sneaky I wasn't prepared" Harry said whilst trying to keep a straight face, only to receive a cheeky giggle in return. Once Harry sat up again Sirius questioned him.

"Is Hermione OK?"

"Yes she's fine, she's sleeping, she's really tired" Harry said whilst tickling his son.

"Tired, she only gets tired when she's" then he stopped dead and his eyes went wide. "Hermione's Pregnant?" Sirius whispered as Harry covered James' ears. Harry nodded. "Congratulations mate, how far gone?"

"Mm she never said but I think that she's seven or eight weeks gone"

"Time for her first scan then"

"Her magical one yes but her muggle one isn't for another month, so no one apart from you, Remus and Dumbledore can know, especially not titch here because he will tell everyone before it's time"

"OK mate, congratulations again, what are you hoping for?"

"A girl, but any will do, as long as it's healthy" Harry smiled, looking at his son. "I'll be right back, I have to go tell work that something has come up and I can't interview Malfoy until tomorrow" Harry said.

"Do you want me to look after James for a while? It's no problem I've been doing it all morning" Sirius asked.

"No its OK I'll only be a minute, James and Hermione are more important right now."

"O, my Merlin, what is this place?" Isobella said staring in awe, at the giant castle that stood before them. They had just got off the plane and apparated to the front of the castle.

"This is Hogwarts, this is where your mother and I went to school and this is where Harry went" James said staring at the castle like he had never seen it before.

"Wow and why didn't I go here?" Isobella questioned.

"Because everyone here knows us and knows Harry so our cover would've been blown." Lily said slightly impatiently as she was looking at the castle the same way James was.

"Lils hun, does the castle seem different to you?" James asked.

"Yes, like it's almost new, it doesn't feel like the same castle"

"That's because most of it isn't" Isobella said from Lily's far right. They turned to see their daughter reading a plaque underneath a statue.

James and Lily stepped closer to the statue and gasped because there in front of them stood statues of Harry and two other people of which they did not know. They bent down closer to read the plaque.

Harry James Potter

Born 1980

Age 22

School Year: 1991-1998

Year he defeated the Dark Lord: 1998

Harry James Potter became famous when he was one, when he became the first every survivor of the Avada Kedavra curse. Throughout his school years, Harry battled Voldemort time and time again, many times nearly losing his life, but in the end he defeated Voldemort and became known as the Saviour of the Magical world.

Hermione Jane Granger/Potter

Born 1980

Age: 22

School Year: 1991-1998

Wife and best friend of Harry Potter, Hermione meet Harry on their first train ride to Hogwarts and like many good couples their friendship was rocky at the beginning but it didn't take long for them to become best friends. Hermione stuck by Harry through-out everything, she was the brains of their group and Harry also said the without her he wouldn't of survived.

Ronald Billius Weasley

Born 1980

Age: 22

School Year: 1991-1998

Best friend of Harry Potter, like Hermione, Ron and Harry meet on the first train ride to Hogwarts where they became instant friends, but unlike Hermione there were some times where Ron's loyalty failed him and he and Harry were distant, but in the end Ron was with Harry when he went up against Voldemort.

This is where the final battle took place and most of Hogwarts was destroyed.

Year school was rebuilt: 1999-2000

"That's why the school seems different, this is where Harry fought Voldemort" James said

"I can't believe that he's married." Lily whispered.

"I wonder if he has a child?" Isobella mused.

"Don't be silly Izzy, no one has a child that young" Lily replied

"You did" Izzy retorted

"Right come on everyone under the concealment charm, we have to go and see Dumbledore". James said before a row broke out, he put everyone under the charm, they linked arms and James led the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar, I forgot about the password for Dumbledore's office, what are we going to do now?" James said as the arrived outside Dumbledore's office.

"Guess it I suppose" Lilly replied.

"Drewryballs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Lemon Drops"

"Oh I can't think of anything else" Lily whined.

"Harry Potter" James said, and the statue moved over.

"Wow" Isobella whispered

"Come on" Lily said excitedly, and she rushed up to the office. Seconds Later they were knocking on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in" Came the headmasters slightly croaky voice. James opened the door and Lily and Isobella followed him in.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Dumbledore whispered in a deadly manner.

"Professor, I know what this must look like but it is us, it's Lily and James" Lily pleaded for him to understand.

"I highly doubt that" he said with more strength.

"We are not imposters, Albus" James said surprising Dumbledore and Lily by using Dumbledore's first name.

"We'll see about that" Dumbledore said, he pulled out his wand and put some charms on the door. "Sit" he said impolitely, they did so immediately not wanting to anger the old professor any more than what he was. Dumbledore then crossed to the fire place and through in a fistful of floo powder and through it into the fire. "Minerva" he said and waited for the transfiguration teacher to appear.

"You called, Albus" McGonagall said as her face swam into view.

"I have an emergency, call Harry immediately"

"Of course Albus, I'll get Harry and his team down here now" she said and started to disappear.

"Just Harry, Minerva" Dumbledore said. "This is not something that can be spread nationwide, Harry can handle it on his own"

"Of course Albus, right away" she said and disappeared.

"Why did you get Harry involved?" James asked irritated.

"Two reasons, firstly Harry is and has been one of the top Aurors since he was 18 and secondly he is your son and needs to know"

"We weren't ready to tell him" Lily said.

"If you are ready to tell me then you are ready to tell Harry"

"But..."

"No arguments, Mrs Potter" Dumbledore said calmly.

"He's scarier than I imagined" Isobella whispered.

"If you think that I'm being scary then you are going to be positively frightened by Harry, Miss Potter" Dumbledore said "Maybe we should take you to a teacher, what do you think James?"

"She'll be fine, Isobella Professor Dumbledore is just a bit angry because of our shock appearance but if you get too scared by Harry then just say". James said.

"Harry" McGonagall said panicked as her face swam into view in Harry's living room fire.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as he placed his sleeping son in his playpen.

"Harry there's an emergency at Dumbledore's office, I don't know the details but he requested you and only you".

"OK professor I will just tell Sirius to keep an eye on James for me, I'll be there in five minutes".

"Thank you, Harry" McGonagall said and disappeared.

"Professor, its Harry" he yelled as he pounded the door. The people in the room tensed as Dumbledore unlocked the door.

"Come in Harry" he said. Harry opened the door with some force, his face was red and sweaty and he had his wand tightly in his hand.

"Everything alright Professor?" He panted slightly.

"I'm afraid not Harry, we may have some imposters" Dumbledore said solemnly pointing to the left side of the room, Harry's gaze following his finger.


	3. Chapter 2: Lies Revealed

**A.N. Hey guys I just want to remind you that this is a completed story that I first 'published' in 2008 and there won't be any changes made. I hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing, they're keeping me going. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Lies Revealed**

**Harry's reaction to seeing his parents and sister. Lily and Isobella and James meet Hermione and James II.**

"Who the hell are you?" Harry yelled making Lily and Isobella jump.

"Come on Harry, it's us, your parents" James said calmly, he slowly got up and made a step toward Harry.

"Don't come any closer, my parents are dead" Harry growled pointing his wand at James.

"We're not lying to you Harry, it is us" Lily said, and she stepped toward Harry and lifted a hand to his face, her fingers grazed his cheek slightly before he jumped back.

"Stay away from me" he shouted.

"Harry please" Lilly begged.

"No, I refuse to believe it" he yelled. He disarmed all three of them and bound them with ropes.

"What are you doing Harry?" James said angrily struggling to break free.

"I'm an Arour this is what I do to death eaters" Harry replied

"But we're not Death Eaters sir"

"Who are you?" He snapped

"Isobella Potter, Sir" she whispered.

"She's you sister, Harry" James said.

"This just keeps getting better" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry"

"What do you think of this?" He asked

"Like you Harry I do not believe it, but then again it's possible" the wise old professor said.

"What should I do?"

"You know the drill Harry" Dumbledore replied with a wink, Harry gave a smirk which everyone noticed was exactly like James'.

"OK, Firstly I want Sirius, Remus, Minerva and Hermione here a.s.a.p. oh and little J too because there's no one to look after him. Secondly do you Have Veritaserum?" Harry said in one breath.

"Yes I do" Dumbledore replied.

"OK good I'm going to need enough for three"

"As you wish." Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked to his fireplace lifted the floo powder and called Potter House.

"You called Dumbledore" Sirius said as his face swam into view.

"Yes, I need you, Hermione, Remus and little J here now"

"OK, is everything OK? Is Harry OK?" Sirius said slightly panicked.

"Yes, no time for questions now" Dumbledore said and Sirius face disappeared from view. He then brought out his wand and said a spell and a silver phoenix appeared hovered briefly and then zoomed out the window.

"Right that's Sirius alerted and I've sent a patronus to Professor McGonagall, are you sure you want to do it this way Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Harry answered immediately not looking at his parents.

"Who's Little J?" Isobella asked timidly.

"You'll see when he gets here" Harry said smiling to himself at the thought of his young son. Suddenly the door knocked and Harry tensed slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore, It's Professor McGonagall" came the professor's slightly panicked voice.

"You may enter Minerva" he answered. Harry straightened up as Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office.

"What happened Professor? Are you OK Harry?" She asked them both at once.

"I'm OK, Professor" Harry answered honestly. "Just something happened out of the blue" Harry said and stepped aside to reveal his 'parents and sister.

"Merlin help us" she whispered as she gazed at the three visitors. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door and Sirius' booming voice came from the other side.

"I'll get that" Dumbledore said. "I want to warn them before they come in" he said, he opened the door and stepped out into a mass of questions.

"Is little J out there?" McGonagall asked astounded.

"Yes, there was no one to look after him" Harry replied.

"Right well after he has seen you, I'll take him to my office for a bit. I'm sure you'll agree this isn't the sort of thing he should hear."

"No, I don't want to put that upon you, anyway don't you want to hear this?" Harry replied.

"I can always ask Albus later; beside I haven't looked after Little J in a while"

"That's because he trashed your office last time" Harry chuckled. McGonagall was just about to answer when the office door opened.

"Daddy" James squealed as he bounded over to Harry.

"Hey kiddo" Harry said happily as he picked his son up and cuddled him.

"You have a son?" James, Lily and Isobella said at the same time. Everyone in the room turned at the sudden sound and the people who had seen them for the first time gasped.

"Death Eaters eh?" Sirius said.

"We're not Death Eaters" James growled.

"I think we'll be the judge of that" Remus replied.

"Daddy, who's that scary man?" James asked.

"No one son"

"Is he going to hurt you?" He whimpered at this James' harsh features softened.

"Never" Remus and Sirius said simultaneously.

"Right I think it's time I took this little monster to my office, I think he's scared enough" McGonagall said and James' eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you so much professor" Hermione said.

"No problem" McGonagall said as Harry handed his son to her, Harry and Hermione both kissed James on the head and McGonagall walked to the door.

"Wait" Little James shouted and everybody turned to him.

"I have to say goodbye to unkie Remy and Siri" he said bouncing up and down in McGonagall arms.

"OK" she said as she set him down, he bounded over to them and give them each a kiss and then bounded back over to McGonagall.

"Be good" Remus and Sirius said to him at the same time, James gave a happy giggle as a response

"Right who do you want to interrogate first?" Dumbledore said after little James and McGonagall left.

"James" Harry replied.

"Can you untie us now?" Lilly asked.

"Not likely" Harry replied

"If we were death eaters then we would've attacked Dumbledore before you even came" James snapped. Harry walked over to them and checked their arms for the dark mark, but didn't find one.

"They're disarmed Harry and you'll need to untie them in order to interview them separately" Remus reasoned.

"OK" Harry sighed and untied them

"Right could Lily and Isobella leave the room please" Dumbledore asked. They did so with no fuss. Dumbledore conjured a chair for James to sit on and he did so with no arguments, Dumbledore then fed him some Veritaserum and began the questions.

(Dumbledore and James)

"Name"

"James Potter"

"Birth Date"

"27th March 1960"

"What Happened on 31st October 1981?"

"Voldemort came to the house to kill me, Lils and Harry. Lilly and I had formulated a plan to escape Voldemort; we made sure Harry was alive before we left the country."

"What was the plan?"

"We devised a plan to fake our own deaths. We researched it from Harry was one month and had put together the plan in the remaining months. Lily knew that the only way Harry could survive was by her sacrificing herself, but with extensive research she found that sacrificing her blood and injecting the blood into Harry would be enough because the protection known as love would shield him from any harm because it was sacrificed. Once Voldemort was able to track us down we staged our deaths by using holographic images which I was able to produce after extensive research. We deliberately used Peter as our Secret Keeper as I knew that Peter was actually a death eater as I had placed an informant in Voldemort's circle."

Dumbledore stopped questioning James after that and administered the counter potion, seconds later James was back to normal.

"How could you?" Sirius said, his face going red from the anger that was boiling inside him.

"We had no other choice"

"You left that kid without a family, without any love. He was treated like a slave by Lily's sister and her Magic hating husband; he endured years of physical abuse from that fat kid of theirs Dudley"

"You could've kept in touch" Remus added

"We couldn't we were supposed to be dead, we had to protect Harry I have regretted it ever since".

"Voldemort was gone for ten years before he came after me again, you could've secretly got in contact with me" Harry shouted.

"How were we supposed to tell a young child that his parents faked their deaths and had been in hiding?" James shouted back.

"I wouldn't have cared, I would've given anything to have you back, and I prayed every night that you would come back. Yeah I probably wouldn't have understood what you done, but that wouldn't have mattered because I would've had my parents back. People that were supposed to love me and be there for me no matter what" Harry shouted once more, tears streaming down his face, Lily and Isobella came in at that moment as they had heard the shouting. "Do you know what's the worst thing, back then I would've been able to forgive you, but now I don't think I can." Harry said and stormed out of the room. James got up to stop him but both Sirius and Remus blocked his path.

"I have to go and see him" James snapped impatiently.

"I don't think that's a good idea James, I think it would be better if Sirius went" Remus said calmly.

"But I'm his father" James shouted.

"Who hasn't been there for him" Sirius snapped.

"Like you have" James retorted

"I may have not been there for him growing up, but that was because I was in Azkaban, but as soon as I got out I came looking for him, so I have been there for him." Sirius said and then walked out after Harry.

"Harry wait up" Sirius shouted walking after him. "Harry please" he panted and Harry stopped. "Harry I know this must be difficult for you right now, but you've got to keep calm, this is Arour business."

"How can they? How can they do that? I've wanted for so long to see them again, too only find out that they abandoned me deliberately"

"I know Harry, I've know James for a long time and I would never ever have thought that he would abandon his son."

"Do you think it's them?"

"Unfortunately I do, Harry if they were Death Eaters then we would've found out by now."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know mate, but your a smart kid you'll figure it out." Harry gave a half hearted smile. "Shall we go back kid?"

"Yeah" Harry sighed and they walked back together.

An hour and twenty minutes later and it was Isobella turn, Lily and James left the room and a slightly shaken Izzy, slowly sat down in the chair. Dumbledore went to talk to her but Harry put his hand and spoke to her.

"Don't be scared, this is completely harmless and won't hurt" Harry started. "Now have you learnt anything about Veritaserum?"

"No Sir" she whispered.

"You don't need to call me Sir, Harry is fine" he smiled. "Now, like I said Veritaserum is a completely painful and harmless potion, it is normally used for questioning people in Azkaban. What happens is that we feed you the potion and then we ask you questions, now you lose control of what you say so, if I ask you a question and you don't want to answer it you have no control over it"

"What if I want to lie?" she asked innocently.

"You can't, that's why this is so effective, and you can only tell the truth."

"OK" she whispered. "What happens now?"

"Now, I'll give you a vial of a colourless, odourless potion, only a small drop is needed. Once you take this you will feel the power of the potion take over, we will ask you some questions that we know to be true, just to make sure the potion is working and then we will ask you some questions on the following events. Do you understand?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry" she replied. Harry stood up from the chair and walked to Dumbledore's desk; he lifted the potion and walked back to where Isobella was sitting.

"Now just take a small sip and we will begin" Harry said and handed her the vial, and she did what she was told. Seconds later there was a glazed look in her brown eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Isobella Potter"

"When were you born?"

"20th February 1989"

"So you are?"

"13"

"Where have you been living since you were born?"

"Prince Edward Island, Canada, in a small town called Belleza"

"What did James and Lily tell you about me?"

"They said that they had you when they were twenty and that when you were one and a half they had to leave you because a dark wizard called Voldemort was after you"

"Did they tell you what they did before they left me?"

"No, I've always asked why they left you and why couldn't they protect you, but they always said that they were protecting you by leaving you and when I asked how, they said that it was too complicated and that I was too young to understand."

"So they didn't tell you that they faked their own deaths and that for eighteen years I was left thinking that my parents were dead?"

"No, I never knew any of that"

"So how did you know about me?"

"They never stopped talking about you; they did it every day in fact. I know they love me but you have always been there special little boy. Always talking about how you were going to save the world and how you had made them so proud and that you were so strong and someone that I should look up to"

"Why did they take so long to come and find me?"

"That was my fault, they said that in order for their plan to work they had to remain hidden from the world until you had defeated Voldemort. However, when the time came to it I couldn't leave my friends and my life and everything I had known from I was little behind, so they said they would wait until I was ready, and then when I seen you on the raid you done in my school, I got so excited and could wait to tell mum and dad what I had saw, you were everything that they said you were and I wanted to get to know you, so we packed up and moved."

"How did they go about there every day lives without getting noticed?"

"Concealment charms, I always asked them why they used them but they always answered with its too complicated and you'll know soon enough"

"Thank you Isobella"

"You can give her the antidote now" he told Dumbledore. He then crossed the room and opened the door to let James and Lily in.

"OK, all your stories have checked out and seem to match; Professor Dumbledore will do extensive research into how you managed to do all the spells and charms involved in faking your own deaths. I have a secret mansion that we will all be moving into, Remus and Sirius will be visiting daily to spend time in getting to know you again. Any questions?" He said.

"No, Thank you so much Harry" Lily said looking into her sons eyes that were so much like her own.

"I'll go and get James, and then we can go" Harry said looking away from his mother.

"Wait, you called your son James?" James asked in awe.

"His name is James Sirius" Harry said as he left.

"This is going to be hard" Remus said.

"How do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Harry isn't taking this well, he is hiding his feelings and normally when that happens it all builds up inside of him and then explodes in powerful forms of magic" Hermione said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll talk to him" Sirius said giving Hermione a tight squeeze.

"Are, you and Harry close?" James asked Sirius.

"Yes, were are, he relied on me and Remus throughout most of his battle with Voldemort"

"That and the fact that you're in our house every day" Hermione said light heartedly.

"Well, I don't want to miss a single moment of little James growing up" Sirius replied. "Plus you happen to be a fantastic cook" he added cheekily, to which Hermione replied with a playful slap. Suddenly the door opened and Harry stepped in with James and McGonagall.

"OK ready to go?" He said to everyone. They all replied with a yes and they all stepped out of the office.

"I want to say thank you to both of you" Harry said as everyone cleared from Dumbledore's office.

"It was no problem at all, Harry" Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded and opened the door. "One more thing Harry" Dumbledore said

"Yes professor?"

"Good luck" he said with a wink.

"Thank you professor" Harry replied with a smile and closed the door.

**A.N. OK so before anyone freaks out Harry has not accepted his parent and sister, just merely giving them a place to stay for his sister's sake. Harry is out of character and that's the way I intended it. Please review and I will update another chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**A.N. Another chapter for you all, things start heating up from here on.**

**The extended Potter family move to the new mansion and begin their new lives. Hermione goes for her first scan and gets some shocking news.**

Packing up the last of their belongings, Harry paused and had a look around the home he had built with Hermione, he remembered that first day they had here, he and Hermione had been dating for a year and they had just finished school and were joining the entire wizarding world in building new lives for themselves. Harry had just defeated Voldemort and now everyone was beginning the long journey to recovery. Harry remembered him and Hermione going around all of the rooms and Hermione was rather enthusiastically decorating each room with her wand. He then remembered bringing his and Hermione's first born child James home from the hospital, he and Hermione had decorated the room in a neutral colour but as soon as James was born he changed everything to blue, he and Hermione had a bet throughout the pregnancy, she betted that it was a girl and Harry betted a boy. Hermione thought she was right since she was the one carrying the baby, but whenever she gave birth to their beautiful boy she didn't care that she had lost the bet, as soon as she held their son for the first time Harry knew that she was just as in love with him as he was.

"Are you OK?" Hermione said from behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yea, I'm just reminiscing" He smiled turning around in her arms and kissing her the same loving way as he had done the first time they kissed.

"Everybody is waiting for you" she said to him once they broke off.

"OK I'm coming now" he said, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and went to the living room where everyone was waiting, having one last look around he banished the last box to their new home and followed Hermione into the living room. "OK everybody the location is 103 Godrics Hallow, it is a new build on a remote part if the village, that is hidden by spells and enchantments."

"Were going to Godrics Hallow?" Lily asked.

"Yes" Harry answered simply without looking at his mother.

"What's the problem with Godrics Hallow?" Isobella asked knowing that her mother wasn't too pleased with the idea of Godrics Hallow.

"That's where Voldemort attacked me when I was a baby" Harry answered simply. No more question were asked as everybody prepared to apparate to the new house, first was Lily and Isobella, then James, Hermione and little James and then finally Harry, Harry had his last look around before he left his first real home.

Once everyone had apparated to the new house there was a collective gasp that came from Lily, James and Isobella. It was a huge ten bedroomed mansion, it was painted a buttermilk colour with white window frames and door and there were flower boxes on all of the window ledges that were filled with red roses.

Everyone had a look around the place; the drive way was covered in loose stones that led up from large electric gold gates that had the Potter family crest on them. The whole of the house was surrounded by large bright green hedges that were fully of equally bright red roses, there was two front lawns that had large fountains on them and down by the gates were two huge lion statues each with their mouths open in mid-roar.

Harry stepped forward to the large oak door that had a gold handle and a large gold knocker that was the shape of a Griffin; he took out his wand and held it to the lock he said a spell and the large door swung open to reveal a grand entrance hall.

More gasps where heard when they entered through the door. The hall was painted cream with a marble floor and a marble staircase sitting in the centre of it. On the wall to the left was a large painting of the Potter family crest which covered almost the entire wall, slightly further down there was two white painted oak doors each had their own golden plaque that bared the uses of the room, there was 'The Family Room' and 'The Family Dining Room'. To the back of the hall was another door that had the plaque 'Kitchen' on it. To the right there was another three doors each with their own plaques on them, these were 'Kids Play Room' which made James squeal with delight when Lily read it out, 'Privet Study' and 'The Basement'.

"Right we shall start with a tour of the ground floor and then we shall do the second and third floor agreed" Harry said. Everybody agreed and Harry proceeded.

"Firstly the basement is out of bounds to the children, because it's for the Order of the Phoenix".

"What's that?" Isobella asked.

"You're not seventeen so you can't know" was Harry's simple reply. "I should also warn that it is protected with charms so that no-one who is under seventeen or not in the order can enter, you got that James" Harry said looking at his son only to receive and cheeky grin and an impish giggle in return. "Secondly is the privet study, which has been kitted out for school work, Arour work and Order work". Harry said as he pushed open the doors.

The room was large and painted a Gryffindor red there was a light oak hardwood floor fitted throughout the room and lots of bright lights along the walls that lit up the whole room. Along the wall parallel to the door was four giant windows that stretched from the ceiling to floor covered the whole wall. And hanging in front of them was large plush, deep red curtains that were pulled back to let in the natural light.

The wall to the left was covered in Library books ranging in from school books to work books to children's stories.

"The work books are obviously protected by a spell so that no-one but me can use them" Harry said.

In the centre of the room was three work stations each with two chairs at each and each station was set up with every piece of stationary that was need and were labelled with either, work, school or ootp.

"Obviously you cannot go anywhere near the order or work station Isobella" Harry said. "The next room is the kids playroom" Harry said and opened the next door.

It was another large room that was painted a light yellow and had a cream plush carpet fitted throughout. Along the walls was small shelves with all kinds of kids book on them ranging from muggle stories to wizarding ones.

In one corner was a small TV with a DVD player and a range of children's cartoons, in another corner was three large bean bags for James to sit on whilst watching the TV. Along the back wall where the window was, there was a small desk and chair with few muggle learning books, crayons and a few blank pages. In the corner opposite the TV was a large oak toy box with James Sirius Potter carved in a light blue cursive writing.

"I wanna pway, I wanna pway" James said excitedly bouncing up and down in Hermione's arms.

"Not now, James you can play later" Hermione said as they all left the room.

"No fair" James whined pouting crossing his arms in a sulk.

"This is our Family room" Harry said opening the door.

To say the room was large would be an understatement; it was painted cream and brown. It had a cream painted carpet throughout and two brown rugs. There was a large flat screen TV that hung on the wall and, three cabinets throughout. There were also three, three seated brown leather sofas and two, two seated ones and a chandelier hung on the ceiling.

"It's all very muggle" Lily said as she looked around the large room.

"That's because me and Harry were both brought up in muggle homes and wanted James to experience the muggle way and wizarding way of life" Hermione answered.

"That's nice" Lily smiled.

"The Dining Room" Harry said as Hermione was about to reply.

This room was smaller than the Living room but yet it was still big. This time it was painted Scarlet with gold lions, on the ceiling there was large bright spotlights that lit the whole room, the floor was laid with mahogany wood and there was a large ten seated square mahogany table that had a cream table cloth and a gold table runner that ran up the centre.

"We plan to use this for large dinner parties" Hermione said. They all moved on to the last door on the first floor "The Kitchen".

Harry opened the door to the kitchen and stepped in, the room was the width of the house and split into two. The first half was the kitchen and the second half was a smaller dining room. The kitchen which was to the right was painted a pale yellow colour, it had white cupboards with black granite counter tops, there was a large white cooker built in to the counter and a separate island in the centre of the large kitchen.

To the left was the small dining room it had a circular table that was big enough to fit all six of them, it was painted the same colour as the kitchen and both rooms had hardwood flooring fitted through out.

"It's very nice" Lily said.

"The whole house was decorated by Hermione" Harry replied. "Next is the upstairs rooms" Harry added and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the middle floor. There were six doors on this floor, five were bedrooms and one was the bathroom.

"I'll obviously not give you a tour of everyone's bedrooms because there privet, this floor has Hermione's and my room, James and Lily's, Isobella's, Little James' and a spare room. The bathroom is here." Harry said and opened the door.

The bathroom was large; it was painted blue, with white shower, bath, sink and toilet. There was a towel rack on the wall with blue and white towels hung on them. The floor was laid with pure white tiles and had a blue rug on top.

"The guest rooms are all painted the same, so unless you would like to look for yourselves, I'll just show you the one we have down here" Harry said and opened the door.

The room was painted cream, with plush cream carpet. It had a double bed a single brown wardrobe, a four drawer chest and a small brown dressing table. It was very minimal but for a guest room it looked quite nice.

"Right now, I think everyone deserves some lunch, what do you say do that James?" Hermione asked her son.

"Yea, yea, yea" he squealed excitedly bouncing up and down in her arms.

"OK, come on then" she giggled and led the group down to the kitchen.

Once James was safely in his high chair, Hermione busied herself in the kitchen. Harry sat beside his son, whilst James, Lilly and Isobella sat opposite them.

"How about scrambled eggs on toast?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" everyone agreed whilst James squealed in delight.

"Harry don't forget to floo Sirius to remind him to look after James this afternoon" Hermione said as she cracked a dozen white eggs.

"We can do it" Lily butted in.

"Oh um" Hermione stuttered. "Well it's just we've already asked Sirius and James knows him, he doesn't even know who you really are" she said in a quiet voice.

"Besides Sirius is James' Godfather, so he looks after him a lot" Harry said

"Padfoot" James squealed in delight. Harry looked at his young son and laughed.

"I'll floo him now" Harry said and went into the living room. James and Lily exchanged a look which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"I'm really sorry Lily, but we had already asked Sirius and it would be unfair to let him down he loves little James" Hermione said.

"It's OK besides as you said, little James doesn't really know who we are".

"Right he said floo him once we had lunch" Harry announced as he re-entered the room. "Sirius also said shame on you Hermione for thinking he would forget about babysitting James" he added pinching his son's cheek as he sat beside him.

Hermione smiled as she put a round of toast in front of Harry with a knife, she kissed her son on his forehead and went back to the kitchen. Whilst Harry picked up the knife and cut the toast into soldiers. Once Harry was finished James quickly picked up a piece of toast and shoved most of it in his mouth.

"Hey greedy guts save some for your eggs" Harry mock scolded his son only to receive an impish giggle in return. Seconds later Hermione placed a large bowl of eggs and a huge plate of toast in the centre along with some salt, pepper and a chunk of butter.

"Dig in" she said as she sat down on the other side of her son.

Everyone ate in silence with James, Lily and Isobella quietly watched the exchange between the young family opposite them. Harry and Hermione were both helping little James eat his eggs and toast both chuckling at his attempts to copy his dad who was loading egg onto half a round of toast and then eating it in a few bites which only resulted in James making a lot of mess, both parents were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

Ten minutes later everyone had finished and the all moved into the living room, Hermione had performed the cleaning charm on James and he now looked squeaky clean.

Harry set his son down in his playpen and lifted a fistful of floo powder and chucked it into the fire, the fire glowed a bright green and Harry stuck his head into the fire and called Sirius Black.

"He's on his way" Harry said seconds later as he reappeared.

A minute later the fire flared green again and a man appeared from the flames. James who had stopped playing at the sound of the flames squealed excitedly as he recognized the man who appeared.

"Padfoo" he shouted excitedly bouncing up and down in his playpen.

"Jamsie" Padfoot shouted back picking up the child.

"How's my favourite nephew?" he asked.

"Pwaying" he replied.

"And what about our gorgeous Hermione?" He asked setting down the child and hugging her. "You look as radiant as ever" he smiled kissing her hand.

"Oy Sirius stop flirting with my wife" Harry chided playfully as they gave each other a hug. "Right Hermione and I are of, you know the routine Sirius" Harry said as he and Hermione grabbed their coats.

"Sure do, don't worry" he said as he picked up James.

"Say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy, James"

"Bye bye" he said sleepily.

"Bye, be good for unkie Sirius won't you" Hermione said giving her sleepy son a hug and kiss.

"Don't let him sleep to long" Harry said to Sirius giving his son a kiss and a hug also.

"I know now go or you're going to be late for your big appointment" Sirius said shoving them out the door.

"Bye" they called back to James, Lilly and Isobella.

"Bye" came the reply.

"Where are they going?" Lily asked once the door was closed and Sirius had come back into the living room with a now sleeping James.

"Some appointment, didn't ask details" he replied and sat down with James in his arms.

"Shouldn't you put him to bed?" Lily asked. Sirius smiled knowingly.

"No, he just has a wee half hour nap and to get him out of the routine of having a power nap we just keep him with us" he replied and turned on the TV.

After ten minutes of walking Harry and Hermione arrived at their apparition point which was cited on an old deserted country road a mile away from their house. Once they double checked that the coast was clear the both took a deep breath and turned on the spot.

Seconds later they arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts Castle, once they swung open they both walked up the long stony path to the front doors of the castle. Once there they went through a series of tests to prove there identity and the grate oak doors swung open to reveal the marvellous entrance hall.

After the war most of Hogwarts castle was destroyed and whilst it looked exactly the same it had that newness feeling. Once they had a look around Harry and Hermione made their way to the Hospital wing. They climbed three flights of stairs and walked many long corridors before they finally reached the doors of the Infirmary, which after the war, thanks to a generous donation from Harry, underwent a fabulous makeover and was now a smaller public hospital which helped lighten the load on St Mungos. The hospital was now located on two floors the student part was on the first floor and the public on the third which students were barred from entering. Also in addition to the new hospital was several new matrons most of which were in the same school years as Harry and Hermione.

They walked through the double door into the small waiting area and walked up to the welcome witch.

"Hello Pavrati" Hermione said as she recognized the young witch behind the desk.

"Hi Hermione, my goodness I haven't seen you in ages how are you?" She asked.

"I'm OK we have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey" she said.

"We... Oh hello Harry" she smiled blushing.

"How long do we have to wait?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sorry...yes she's ready you can go through now" she blustered. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and walked through another set of double doors to the new hospital wing. It was larger form the had last seen it, it had a two dozen new metal framed beds and everything was a crisp white and smelled new and fresh and between each new bed there was large pictures of flowers that seemed to sway as if there was a gentle breeze.

To the left there was a large door that had a shiny golden sign on it saying 'Maternity' the stepped through the door into another crisp white room, it was smaller with only for beds but it looked just as homely as the previous room.

"Hermione Potter?" A voice called and they turned to see a smiling Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey" Hermione said politely.

"This place looks lovely how did it get so big?" She asked as they were led to one of the beds.

"Well Hogwarts has always been large so I got Professor Dumbledore to OK plans to expand it into unused parts." She explained.

"Right lie down now Mrs Potter and I'll perform the necessary spells." Hermione lay down comfortable and Madame Pomfrey pulled up her top and covered her belly in a clear liquid that smoked a little.

"As you already know Mrs Potter we will do the first spell to confirm you pregnancy and a second one to tell where it's a multiple birth or not and an optional third one to tell you the sex of the baby depending on how far along you are."

"I'm three months" Hermione said.

"Pregesentima" she said clearly waving her wand over her belly there was a greyish mist that appeared over her belly that quickly turned a bright white.

"Congratulations, that confirms what we already knew" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Now for the scarier part"

"Multiplita" she clearly said and again waved the wand over her stomach this time there was two clear orbs that appeared each showing and image of a foetus.

"Well, Miss Potter congratulations you're having twins" Pomfrey smiled.

Both Harry and Hermione were as white as sheets but both had big grins on their faces; they both hugged each other and kissed each other.

"But how?" Hermione stuttered. "None of our family has a history of twins as far as we know" she added.

"Since it showed up two orbs what happened was there was two separate eggs fertilized at the same time so it's twins but not identical." She explained. "Now do you wish to know the sex?" she added.

"Yes" they said together.

"OK then" she said

"Genderitus" she once again said waving her wand again and once again two orbs with an image of a baby in them the orb on the left turned blue and the one on the right turned pink.

"A boy and a girl" Pomfrey beamed.

"Perfect" Harry said kissing Hermione again. Five minutes later they arrived at the apparition point a mile from their house.

"Right since you are three months gone are you ready to tell everyone our fantastic news" Harry grinned slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she smiled as her and her husband walked to their mansion.

**A.N the spells are just random things that I made up, they are supposed to be silly and there not supposed to make any sense. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 4: Talks, meetings, revelations

Chapter 4: Talks, Meetings and Revelations.

**The Potter & Co. Clan finally has the much anticipated chat, in which Harry and Hermione deliver some shocking news. The Weasley's find out about Lily, James and Isobella and also about Harry and Hermione's exciting news. Another shock announcement is made. **

"Were home" Harry and Hermione called as they entered their Mansion. They heard a small pitter patter of tiny feet and suddenly there son appeared from the kitchen, with Lily trailing behind him.

"Sirius was at the bathroom and James wanted some juice" she said at Harry's questioning stare.

"Mummy, Daddy" he squealed as he ran to Hermione, she bent down and picked him up, giving him a huge kiss, Harry also leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"And how has my big boy been, did you behave yourself?" Hermione asked her son.

"Yep" he replied, nodding his head. She was about to ask Lily when Sirius spoke up.

"Of course he has" he said, whilst he walked down the stairs. "So how did it go?" He asked them.

"Really well, we have an extra bit of news to tell everyone so we need to invite Remus and all around for dinner." Harry said

"What happened?" Lily asked curious.

"We'll tell everyone over dinner" Harry replied and walked into the living room with his son whilst Hermione and Lily went into the kitchen.

"Harry doesn't seem to be taking us being alive too well does he?" Lily asked as Hermione browsed there store cupboard looking for something to make.

"This isn't something Harry can cope well with, you two were his hero's, he looked up to you two, always did things to make you two proud of him. He has always had an anger problem so I'm surprised he has remained so clam" Hermione said as she picked out chicken, veg, potatoes, pre-rolled pastry and gravy.

"Do you think we done the wrong thing?" Lily asked as Hermione got out the tools she needed for cooking.

"You done what you needed t..."

"I asked of you think we done the right thing" Lily said cutting across her.

"Honestly?" Hermione said stopping what she was doing and turning to face Lily. Lily nodded her head and Hermione sighed. "I think you made the wrong choice, and that's not just because Harry is my husband, it's because I'm a young mum, and I could never imagine leaving little James"

"We had to" Lily said, tears forming in her eyes. "He would've died if we didn't"

"What if Voldemort had have succeeded in killing him, what would you have done then?" Hermione asked, when Lily didn't answer Hermione walked out of the kitchen and into a packed living room.

"Oh hello Remus, Dora, Teddy" Hermione greeted as she entered the living room closely followed by Lily.

"Lils meet Remus' wife and son" James said to his wife.

"Yo-you have a son?" Lily said shocked as she looked at the young boy who resembled both his mother and father.

"Yes he's five" Remus said as he ruffled his son's electric blue hair.

"My goodness and you're married" she said still shocked.

"To Nymphadora" he said proudly.

"Well congratulations" she finally said.

"Harry is his godfather" Dora beamed.

"You never told us you had a god son" Lily said to her son, as she watched Teddy and Little James play together.

"There's a lot I haven't told you" he replied. "What's for dinner love?" He asked Hermione.

"Chicken and vegetable pie, with mashed potatoes and onion gravy"

"Sounds lovely" he smiled. "Would you like some help?"

"No I'm sure Lily, Dora and I can cope on our own" she smiled "Would you like to help Isobella?" She asked kindly

"Yea sure" Isobella replied shyly, and followed the women into the kitchen.

"This is weird" Sirius said as the men settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"You said it" James replied watching his grandson playing on the floor.

"What part is weird for you?" Remus asked him.

"The fact that I have a thirteen year old daughter and a two year old grandson. I never imagined that when I saw Harry again, he'd have a wife and a two year old son".

"Yeah, our Harry grew up so fast" Sirius said as he fondly ruffled Harry's hair.

"I had to" Harry replied "Voldemort never made it easy for me, and then as my life finally settles, this little terror makes an appearance" he said tickling his son who emitted a squeal.

"Is he a handful?" James asked, pleased that he was talking normally to his son.

"He's hyper from the moment he wakes up, until the moment he goes to sleep."

"Remind you of anyone James?" Sirius said.

"Yes, I know" he replied looking at Harry who looked awkward.

"He even has your eyes" Remus commented.

"I know he does. What about Quidditch skills?" J ames asked.

"He has the best Quidditch skills, he's Harry Potter's son after all." Sirius boasted.

"He's going to be a great seeker" Harry said fondly looking at his son.

"What about you Sirius, no wife or kids?" James asked.

"No, I've got Harry, Hermione and James and that's all I will ever need" Sirius answered honestly, Harry turned to him and smiled and he gave a wink in reply. James watched this father, son type exchange and felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy.

"So Hermione do you have anything to tell me?" Dora asked her close friend as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact yes, but you'll just have to wait until we are all eating dinner" she said slyly.

"Hermione" she whined.

"Is it exciting news?" Isobella asked

"Yes"

"How exciting?" Asked Lily.

"Very" Hermione replied.

"She's not going to tell us" Dora said in defeat. So instead she turned her attentions to Lily and Isobella. "So Isobella is it?" She asked, the girl nodded shyly. "How old are you?"

"13"

"Are you going to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I start in September"

"Hogwarts is cool, we all went there"

"I know" the girl said.

"What about Harry, you glad he's your big brother?"

"Yeah, and little James is so cute."

"Little James is really cute yeah, and Harry he's a really cool guy"

"I know I wish he'd talk to me more though" she said sadly.

"We all do sweetie" Lily said, Dora ignored this and went on talking as if she wasn't interrupted.

"Don't worry, he'll come round you'll see, Harry doesn't like things being kept from him. Isn't that right Hermione."

"Indeed" she said as she busied herself with the potatoes.

"He has a bit of a temper, which can be scary at times, but it's good when it comes to fighting, because that means that he isn't afraid to protect people he loves".

"But he doesn't love me" Isobella said sadly.

"He does, you just need to give him time to show it" Hermione reassured her.

"Has he told you this?" Lily asked coldly.

"No, but I know my husband better than anyone" Hermione replied just a coldly.

"Isobella, why don't you help me set the table" Dora said cutting in. She led Isobella away from the conversation.

"He is my son" Lily snapped.

"Yes, but in case you have forgotten you haven't been here in the past twenty years, whereas for the past eleven I have, so I think I know him better" she hissed back. She went and got the boys for dinner and came back into the kitchen.

"You know why I wasn't there, I couldn't be. It doesn't make me a bad mum"

"No it doesn't, but you walked out on Harry when he was little, then you come back five years after he defeated Voldemort, with another child might I add. Which was a pretty big shock for someone who thought his parents was dead, then when he found out you were alive and you had another child, to him it was like you carried on with your life and forgotten him. You said you did it to protect him, yet when he was being verbally abused by his fat uncle, or when he was fighting for his life year after year in school instead of being a normal child, you and James weren't there for him. Sure he had Dumbledore protecting him, Sirius and Remus also, but that was only from his third year because Remus was shunned from the wizarding world and he was too scared of hurting Harry, Sirius was framed for your murder and shut in Azkaban for thirteen years, but he escaped when he found out Harry was in danger from Pettigrew. Then it wasn't until Sirius received a full pardon from the ministry two years later Harry found happiness. So if you went through that would it not be hard for you to forgive the two people who are supposed to protect you from everyone?" She argued then started putting the dinner on the table.

Soon enough everyone was tucking into their dinners. There wasn't much conversation, but everyone sensed a tension between Lily and Hermione. As soon as everyone finished there dinner the questions started about the news Harry and Hermione had.

"So tell us all the exciting news" Dora pleaded.

"Well I'm pregnant" Hermione blurted out.

"O, My, Merlin" Dora and Isobella screamed and they rushed forward to give Hermione a massive hug.

"Congratulations" James said, whilst Lily looked like she was chewing a wasp.

"So how far gone are you?" Remus asked, after he gave her a kiss.

"Three months, but there's more" she said. Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "When we went for the scan today, we found out that we were having twins" she continued.

"Twins?" Sirius said in a squeaky voice.

"Wow" Remus and Dora said, whilst little Teddy giggled at his parents shocked faces.

"I know, they are two separate eggs, that were fertilized on the same day"

"What a handful that would be" James said.

"We know it would be extra work, we would spend more money and it would be harder, but we couldn't be any happier. We defiantly have the money, we will have the time and we defiantly have the love for two babies." Harry said.

"Well, if you're happy I'm happy" Sirius said. He gave Hermione a kiss and Harry a pat on the shoulder.

"Same here" Remus added, whilst Dora nodded her head.

"I can't wait to be an aunt again" Isobella said excited.

"Is it really a good idea?" Lily asked. Everyone looked at her, then at Harry and Hermione, who looked livid.

"I think it's time, we went to play, come on, Teddy, James and Isobella" Dora said.

"Do I have to?" Isobella whined.

"Yes love, I'm sure little James wants to play with you" James said.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Sirius snapped, when the children had left the room.

"They are so young, Harry you have your whole life ahead of you. You already have little James and he's only two. Do you really want to make another mistake?"

"Lily" James shouted outraged.

"How can you say that about your own grandson" Harry replied, his temper rising. "James was the best thing that ever happened to us, and so are these babies. I don't care what age we are, we are having these babies whether you like it or not. Was that all I was to you, a mistake?" He yelled.

"No" Lily cried.

"Where did u get that idea from?" James asked.

"Well you were both twenty when you had me, and you abandoned me when I was one. So I must've been a mistake" he seethed.

"We didn't abandon you, we had to leave" Lily wailed.

"Liar" Harry screamed.

"Harry" James pleaded. He got up of his chair and knelt beside his son. "Harry look at me" James pleaded. Harry did.

"We did what we thought was right at the time, it broke our hearts to leave you. You were our life, you meant everything to us. Y ou weren't a mistake and neither was you having little James" he said. Harry shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You left me" He whispered.

"Were sorry, please forgive us" James pleaded.

"I can't" he shouted. He jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, Hermione followed.

"Nice one" Sirius snapped to Lily and he and Remus followed Harry and Hermione out.

"What's wrong with you Lily?" James asked.

"I was just trying to help" she cried.

"By telling him his son was a mistake and making him think he was a mistake".

"I didn't mean to" she whimpered.

"We were actually making progress and now we are right back to square one". He whispered and walked out of the kitchen leaving a sobbing Lily on her own.

"Can I talk to you Harry?" Lily asked an hour later. S he had sat in the kitchen thinking about what she had said to her son, and how she had hurt him. She didn't mean to, she just thought that her son was too young to settle down and should be out partying not sitting in looking after, soon to be three, young babies.

Lily knew that she and James had Harry to young; if she and James had waited a few years then maybe they wouldn't have had to leave Harry. Then again if they had have waited then Voldemort would still be at large and terrorizing the whole wizarding world.

Harry, who was playing with James, gave his son a kiss on the head and told him he'd only be outside the door if he needed him.

"K, Dada" was the cute reply he got from his son.

"What do you want?" Harry rudely asked, once he had shut the door.

"Please Harry, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help; I didn't want you settling down to have a family so young. I wanted you to be out enjoying life."

"I am enjoying life. I have an amazing wife and a son who I love to bits. I didn't think I could love anybody, more than I love Hermione, but then James was born and the love I have for him overwhelms me. You can't tell me how to live my life, you gave up that right years ago. I live my life the way I want to and not the way you want me to" Harry argued.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just want what's best for you" Lily sobbed.

"How do you know what's best for me? You don't know me" Harry shouted.

"I'm your mother" Lily shouted back.

"You haven't been here for the past twenty-one years, the people who do know me were delighted when they found out about James, because they knew that after years of heartache, I finally had the family I had always dreamed of. Now if you don't mind I'm going to play with my son" he snapped and walked back into the playing room. Lily walked into the living room and found her husband and daughter sitting side by side watching the muggle TV.

"Where is everyone else?" Lily asked as she sat beside her husband.

"Well since no-one is talking to us, they are all of doing their own thing. Hermione received an owl from someone called Molly Weasley saying that her and some of the family would be visiting tomorrow, and since Harry didn't feel like going out, she and Sirius are away shopping. Remus, Dora and Teddy all went home, and Harry is in the play room with little James."

"I know, I just tried to say sorry to him, but he got angry again"

"Why did you do it mum?" Izzy asked.

"I just wanted what's best for him"

"Who's to say that him having a family young, isn't what's best for him. Lily love, we can't tell Harry what to do any more; he lives his life the way he wants. All we can do is be there when he needs advice, or help."

"I know" Lily sighed. "I just want my baby boy back"

"So do I, sweetheart, but he's an adult now, we can no longer tell him what to do".

"I suppose" she sighed again.

"Anyway at least we still have control over our baby girl" James smirked and threw an arm around his daughter.

"Yes, but she's going away to Hogwarts, which means we only get to see her at holidays" she sobbed, hugging her daughter tight.

"Mum I can't breathe" Izzy gasped and broke free of her mother's tight grip. "I'm going to Hogwarts not joining a convent" she said.

"A what?" James asked confused.

"It's a muggle thing, Lucy told me about" Izzy shrugged. "Anyway, I'm really looking forward to it. Hermione has told me so much about it."

"It is a great school" Lily agreed.

"And the headmaster is fantastic" Harry said from the doorway, scaring everyone.

"Oh, Harry, you scared us" Lily said jumping up from the sofa.

"Hermione is back and James wanted to play with Isobella" he said, looking away from his mother.

"Oh, OK" Isobella said jumping up and taking her nephews hand. "Shall we go and play with your train set?" She asked

"Yes" he said happily, nodding his head.

They both exited the living room and went into the play room, and having no reason to stay in the living room Harry made a swift exit and went into the kitchen.

"Hey hunny" Hermione said as her husband entered the kitchen. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at her husband's saddened face.

"Lily tried to apologize to me, but I ended up just getting angry with her.

"You'll come round to the idea of them being here soon enough, you'll see" Hermione reassured.

"That's the thing, I don't know if I will. Our James is already so close to them, and Isobella is such a great kid, but at the minute, I don't see myself adjusting to them being my family. I accepted years ago, that my parents were dead and I'd never know that special love you'd get from a parent. Now when I finally rebuild my life with you and James, they come back and disrupt it all again. They say Voldemort was the reason the abandoned my and the reason they didn't come back, yet when I killed Voldemort, the reason they didn't come back was Isobella, she wasn't ready. It is so easy for me to hate them right now, but I can't hate her. I love her to pieces".

"I know you do, Harry. I'm positive that in time you won't hate your parents and you'll grow to love them. " Hermione reassured. "I've told Isobella that you love her, but she doesn't believe it. You need to show her."

"I can't, what if I start letting them in, and they leave again. I couldn't cope with that".

"We would never leave you, not again" Lily sobbed from the doorway. Harry and Hermione both jumped at the sound, they turned around to find James and Lily standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Harry hissed.

"Not long, Harry. We just wanted to talk to you." James said.

"About what?"

"How long are you going to keep this up for?"

"For as long as I want, you abandoned me, I have the right to be angry" Harry shouted.

"We didn't abandon you, we had to leave" Lily wailed.

"Stop saying that" Harry screamed. "It's all lies"

"That's enough Harry" James said storming forward to Harry, who quickly stepped back, banging into the wall.

"Harry" Hermione screamed, fear in her eyes.

"Me and you mother, choose to leave you thinking it was the best choice, we made the wrong decision. That does not mean we love you any less, if we could change anything we would. Now me and you mother are here to stay whether you like it or not, got it" James seethed.

"Get out of my face" Harry said in an angry whisper, his face was red and his fists were curled into balls.

"James I suggest you move" Hermione whispered, but James wouldn't listen, he still stood in front of Harry with the same angry expression his son wore.

"I said, get out of my face!" Harry yelled, James quickly stepped back slightly but Harry was still trapped. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and crackle, which in turn caused Sirius to walk in to the kitchen to investigate.

"What the hell" Sirius yelled when he saw Harry pinned to the back wall by James. "Get off my Godson" Sirius shouted and pulled James away from Harry and through him across the room. James got up and made a beeline for Sirius, but Harry stopped him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" James angrily said

"Well if I come in to find you attacking my Godson, I'm going to defend him"

"I would never hurt Harry, I'd die for him"

"No James because if you loved Harry that much then you wouldn't have left him"

"I had to in order to save his life, every single day I wished I had have stayed and died trying to protect him"

"Sirius leave it." Harry said and walked out. He decided to take head of what Hermione had said and he went to spend time with Isobella.

"You do not touch my Godson" Sirius seethed.

"He's my son Sirius"

"I love that kid and I would go to hell and back for him, I would die for him and I will not stand for anyone threatening my Godson."

"Sirius, come on you know me I would never in a million years hurt my own child" James protested.

"I thought I knew you James, but I don't. You left your son and if that's not called hurting him then what is?" James stumbled back shocked at what his once best friend had just said to him. S irius walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with out another word.

The next day saw everybody rushing around preparing for the Weasley's visit, it was twelve and they were due to arrive at quarter past. Hermione was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the massive buffet that she had spent all morning preparing.

Not many of the Weasley's were visiting, there was the usual Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Luna and special guests George and Angelina who had been travelling the world for the past six months and were home for a visit. Normally Harry and Hermione would be very organized and ready for the Weasley's, but with the added pressure of James, Lily and Isobella whom the Weasley's didn't know about, plus James was acting up. Harry and Hermione hadn't had a moment to themselves and were still rushing about in their nightwear.

"Izzy, will you look after James?" Harry said to his sister, Hermione had just put the finishing touches to the buffet, so it was time for her and Harry to get ready.

"Sure thing Harry" Izzy said, taking her nephews hand in her own. She opened the back doors and too him to the playground they had in their back garden.

"Don't let him go near the mud" Hermione called to her sister in-law.

"Anything we can help with" Lily asked timidly, as she and James sat alone at the kitchen table.

"No, I can't think of anything" Harry answered. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her upstairs to get ready.

"Good to see you" Harry and Hermione greeted the Weasley's as they entered their home.

"Harry dear, lovely to see you, as always" Mrs Weasley said crushing him with a big hug.

"You to Mrs Weasley" Harry gasped when Mrs Weasley had released him.

"Hermione and James" She said as she crushed them.

"Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Luna, George and Angelina, Welcome to our Mansion" Hermione pleasantly greeted.

"We have a few shocks in store for you so, we shall take you on a small tour of our home, then we shall go into the dining room for the buffet" Harry said.

"Sound's wonderful, Harry dear" Molly said. "We have some news of our own" she continued with a smile at Ron. Another ten minutes saw the troupe standing outside the dining room.

"Right before we go in, I just got to say that what's behind this door is pretty shocking, so brace yourself" Harry said.

"Harry I don't think anything..." Ron was stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "O My Merlin, Harry it's your twin" Ron said pointing from Harry to James.

"Everyone, this is my parents, James and Lily Potter, and my little sister Isobella" Harry said pointing to each person as he said their name. "Everyone else, this is, Mrs Molly and Mr. Arthur Weasley, Ron and Luna and George and Angelina".

"Nice to meet you all" Lily said to the gob smacked family.

"Bloody 'ell" Ron said which made Luna elbow him in the ribs, causing him to shout. "What was that for?" He angrily asked.

"There are children in the room, Ronald" she hissed.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized, going bright red.

"I think we all need a cup of tea" Mrs Weasley said.

"I'll help" Hermione said and the walked into the kitchen.

"Wow" The Weasley's said when Harry had finished the story. "Well I hope it all goes well for you" Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks" Hermione replied. "Well you said that you have some news, so care to share" Hermione inquired.

"I'm pregnant, Ronald and I are going to have our first child" Luna beamed.

"Oh congratulations, how far gone are you?" Hermione squealed.

"Three months" Luna beamed.

"Awk, how lovely" Lily said.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it's a boy" Ron replied.

"Congratulations" Harry said patting his back.

"Well, I pregnant as well" Hermione beamed.

"Wow, we can go to classes together and measure how different our pregnancies are" Luna said excitedly.

"Yea well, I'm also three months gone, but already my pregnancy is different from yours"

"How so?" Luna asked.

"Well, were having twins" she beamed.

"Oh congratulations" The girls squealed whilst the boys patted Harry on the back.

"How did that happen?" Angelina asked.

"Well, it was two separate eggs that were fertilized at the same time" Hermione explained.

"Is, it boys or girls" Molly asked.

"Well this one" Hermione said patting the left side of her stomach. "Is a boy and this one" she said now patting the right side. "Will be our fist girl" she beamed.

"Oh, how lovely" Molly said giving her a not so tight squeeze.

"So there in two different sacks?" Angelina said.

"Yep, we think they were created on the same day but just at different times"

"The nurse said it's possible that it happened seconds apart" Harry said at the cheeky looks they were receiving.

"Well, we must go now, but it was lovely to see you, and the food was simply delicious" Molly said standing, and the others followed suit. "Oh that reminds me, Lily, Isobella, Angelina and I can all organize a joint baby shower for the both of you" she beamed.

"Oh, thanks that would be wonderful" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, and here's a challenge for you, the shower will be in two months' time, so by then you have to come up with names for the babies. " Mr. Weasley said.

"Will do" Hermione said, and she closed the door.

"Right lets go and play with, Izzy and James" Hermione said grabbing her husband's hand and dragging him into the living room.

**A.N Yes the Weasley's has a lack of reaction to the news of James, Lily and Isobella, but their return isn't really significant to them. Molly and Lily do clash over Molly's overbearing mothering of the young Potters, but it's nothing major.**


	6. Chapter 5: Worlds News

Chapter 5: World News

**The wizarding world finds out about Lily, James and Isobella, with mixed results. Soon a rebellion amongst Voldemort's oldest and most trusted supporters, out for revenge, start terrorizing the wizarding world once again.**

Harry, Hermione, James, Lily and Isobella, were all walking across the lawn towards Hogwarts. The atmosphere was tense, and everyone was anxious. Today, they were all going to be interviewed by the Daily Prophet's, top reporter, Hannah Nappe, she was interviewing them on the events of the past two months.

"What's going to happen to us?" Isobella asked.

"I don't know, sweetie..." Lily replied, giving her daughter a comforting hug.

"We're going to give an interview, and hope that no-one hates us for it" James explained.

"What?" Lily asked. "How can anyone hate us for what we done?" She exclaimed. She threw a quick glance at her son, but quickly turned her attention to her husband.

"Plenty of people" he answered her.

"We twice defied him, before he came looking for us, we were his biggest accomplishment killing us, for his biggest supporters, finding out we defied him another time, might start a big rebellion" James continued.

"I hope not" Isobella said, frightened.

"Not whilst I'm an Auror, it will be stopped before it even starts" Harry said.

"But that would be dangerous Harry, these people are advanced in dark magic, they could kill you" Lily said, whilst Isobella let out a whimper.

"I have faced worse, than a bunch of death eaters, I killed their leader, remember. Besides, I'd rather die than let my children go through what I went through" Harry replied.

"Don't say that" Lily shouted.

"I would, I would do anything for James, and the twins" Harry replied angrily.

"Stop it, the pair of you" Hermione shouted. "No-one, is going to die, we have a much stronger team this time round, and if need be, we will stop anything that threatens the wizarding world. Now if we could end this discussion, we have arrived at Dumbledore's office, and I really don't think Isobella, needs to be scared more than what she already is" she added. She said the password to the Gargoyle and started climbing the stairs, every one followed behind her in silence. She knocked the door and waited until she heard Dumbledore say enter, before she opened the door.

"Ah, Mrs Potter, nice to see you" he greeted, as Hermione entered, the rest followed. "Nice to see everyone" he added. "Where's little James?"

"Oh, he's with Sirius" Hermione said.

"Well if you would like to, have a seat, this is Miss Hannah Nappe" Dumbledore said, introducing then to the reporter, who was sitting in a chair beside Dumbledore. The woman, looked like she was in her mid- twenties, she had a thin oval shaped face, honey-blonde coloured hair, light green eyes, that were framed with dark red, square glasses. Her eyes were painted with a light pink eye shadow; she had also a light pink blush that defined her high cheek bones, and a bright red lipstick, that suited her pale skin. She wore dark pink, wizarding robe, that had a MOM badge stamped on it, and on her feet where a pair of dark pink kitten heels.

"Hello" she greeted, as she politely shook each of their hands. You could tell, by her voice, she was an upper-class witch, who went to a posh boarding school, and probably walked around with her nose stuck up in the air, and a stick up her bum. Lily shivered, she reminded her so much of Petunia, who she remembered, still didn't know she was alive.

"Right now I'm just going to do an interview, asking you all questions, and putting together a story from what you tell me, is that OK? Yes? Well let's get started".

An hour and a half later, the group walked out of the castle, completely worn out. The woman had badgered them for every detail on the events that made history, Harry who had been dreading the whole thing, had to pretend that he was pleased with his parents being alive, fortunately for him, he was a good liar, and the reporter never suspected any different.

"Harry?" Lily asked cautiously, she knew that after such interrogation he would not be in a good mood.

"Yes?" Harry answered, without turning around.

"Can I go to see Petunia?" She asked. Harry stopped dead.

"What?" He asked.

"I would like to go to see Petunia, she doesn't know that I'm alive" Lily said, quietly.

"What does it have to do with that evil cow?" Harry snapped.

"She's my sister, and she's not that bad" Lily protested.

"She is evil, she and her fat husband mentally abused me" Harry shouted.

"She what?" Lily asked astonished.

"She blamed me for your death, and they locked me in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, they never feed me properly and I had to dress in clothes handed down to me from their fat spoilt son, so forgive me if I don't want to see that awful bitch!" Harry yelled, he turned on his heal and started walking to the gate.

"Harry, I'm sorry we didn't know" Lily shouted after him.

"I'll go, just get yourselves and Izzy back to the house" Hermione said and wobbled after her husband.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked when Hermione was far enough away. "I want to go and see my sister, but I can't go behind Harry's back. He seems to really hate her".

"Mum, I suggest that you leave her, Harry is more important at the minute, and if you go against his wishes it's going to upset him even more, the goal is to get Harry to like you not hate you even more" Isobella said wisely.

"I don't know I feel like I owe it to Petunia to let her know that I'm alive" Lily explained.

"You don't owe Petunia anything, now can we discuss this when we get home? I would like to see how Harry is." James said. Lily nodded and turned on the spot, obviously apparating back home. James grabbed Isobella's arm and turned on the spot. However when they arrived home, there were greeted with loud yells coming from within the house. James rushed in, with Isobella following closely behind him. They ran to the kitchen where the noise seemed to be coming from.

"What is going on in here?!" James yelled over the noise, apparently Lily couldn't let the argument go and now she and Harry were having a furious argument. Hermione who was acting as a barrier between Harry and his mum, looked severely stressed, which couldn't be good for the babies. When they heard James' raised voice, they stopped the shouting and turned their attentions to him.

"I just wanted Harry to see my side of things, my sister has to know." Lily said quietly, like she was being perfectly reasonable.

"She doesn't have to know anything. That witch put me through hell, if she finds out that you're alive and you planned your 'death', then she will flip, and she will make your lives a misery." Harry growled back.

"OK, first of all, all this arguing is making Hermione stressed and it isn't good for the babies. Secondly, Lily, Harry is right, no good can come of you telling Petunia that were alive, but we have to find a happy medium here, so if Petunia must know then we will ask Dumbledore to tell her. That way no one goes near her, and there is little chance of her causing this family any more distress. Agreed?" James said, in a calm but firm tone. Both Lily and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, now kiss and make up" James said. Lily stepped forward and hugged her son, which Harry returned awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I know that nothing should ever be more important than you. I shouldn't have put my sister's feelings before your own."

"It's OK" Harry said in acceptance.

"Good, now so that Hermione can have a well-deserved brake, I shall cook the dinner." James offered.

"Great, thanks a lot James" Hermione said kindly.

The next morning, Harry got up and began his morning routine. He gave his still sleeping wife a kiss, went into the bathroom, got showered, brushed his teeth and changed. He then went into his son's room, to check if he was awake or not, and as usual he was still sleeping. Satisfied, he then went down the stairs and into the quiet kitchen, he magically made himself a coffee, and paid the owl. Once he got himself a decent breakfast, he sat down to read the Daily Prophet. The only thing that was different every morning was the stories that were in the paper. Today there was no exception.

On the front page was a large family portrait, minus little James, as Harry and Hermione didn't want him to have any publicity at such a young age. Above the portrait was a headline, followed by a two page spread that read:

JAMES AND LILY SURVIVE: VOLDEMORT'S GREATEST DEFEAT ENDS.

_James, Clifford Potter had always been known through the Scottish Wizarding Community as the, very cute, son of the wealthy, powerful couple known as Clifford, and Amelia Potter. James was always known as a spoilt but polite child, who had certainly inherited his mother and fathers power._

_Lily, Marie Potter nee Evans however, was a muggle born whom showed magic at the age of six months, although Lily was brought up in a small house, with her sister (name unknown), her parents had nice jobs and a steady flow of money, but it was a far cry from James' extravagant lifestyle._

_They met on the Hogwarts Express, and instantly hit it off, however the bliss was not to last and they became enemies, although James was persistent and they finally started dating and then marrying. However they didn't become famous until the first managed to escape the clutches of 'He who must not be named'. Then further defying him three more times, until finally 'He who must not be named', conquered them and killed them, he also turned his wand on their 14 month old Harry James Potter, but failed to kill him, making Harry the youngest celebrity in the history of magic. But the story is a lie, ' He who must not be named' did not kill the Potters, no James and Lily faked their deaths and abandoned their young son._

_James and Lily spent 13 months researching and perfecting the plan, to set up real life holograms, and to use an ancient magic known as love. Lily set to work on the potion which she poured her blood into. James set up the holograms using the powerful magic that he had inherited. Once everything was set, James and Lily hid down in their sound proof basement, and waited for six hours, when they came out; they found their house destroyed and Harry gone. But they heard soon heard that their plan had worked and Harry was alive, now came the hard part, James and Lily had to leave their son in order to protect him. The rest is History._

_When asked about how he felt about his parents being alive, Harry said that he was ecstatic, and forgave his parents for abandoning him with her retched sister. But the news doesn't stop there. James and Lily had another child, eight years later, a daughter called Isobella, who is pictured in between Harry and Lily. When questioned on his feelings about Isobella, and how his parents seemed to move on from their lives in Scotland, Harry said that he couldn't be happier that he had a sister, and adores her._

_It is unclear where James, Lily and Isobella lived, or when they decided to move back, but it seems that the Potters are happily settled into their lives, and look forward to spending many years together._

_On a separate note, a special congratulation is in order two Mr and Mrs Harry and Hermione Potter, who are due to become parents again on the 6th of June. Hermione who is three months pregnant is said to be expecting twins and the happy couple are delighted at the news._

_As told to Hanna Nappe, Senior Reporter of the Daily Prophet._

"What's that?" Hermione asked, as she entered the kitchen carrying their son on her hip.

"The interview we done yesterday, it's pretty descriptive, and it doesn't place my parents in a good light." Harry replied.

"Oh boy"

"What's the matter?" Lily asked as she, James and Isobella entered the kitchen. Isobella went straight too little James who was in his high chair, and began feeding him the breakfast Harry had been feeding him.

"The daily Prophet arrived this morning, and it doesn't portray you in a good light." Harry said, handing his mother the paper. She sat down beside her husband and began reading the paper aloud. Once she was finished she slammed the paper down on the table.

"How dare they, we did not abandon you!" Lily screeched.

"Technically, you did" Harry said unhelpfully.

"Harry" Hermione warned.

"No, what I meant was, no matter what way we tell it, they are going to see it as abandonment, and judging by the content of the story, there is going to be some major backlash." Harry explained.

"You mean like what we talked about?" Izzy asked

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore to see if we can get a spy into Knockturn Alley and other famous haunts of the old death eaters, to see if anything is going on. I am also going to strengthen the wards around the house, just for Isobella's peace of mind. I am also going to put out a medium security alert for, Diagon Alley, The Ministry of Magic, and other high risk places" Harry said.

Draco, POV

I stormed through the halls, looking for my master, she hadn't seen the morning paper, and she was in for a shock. The Potter's ALIVE and they actually reproduced again, it was disgusting, the worst part was the death of James and Lily Potter, is what made our last master The Dark Lord famous, I showed he had unknown power what he killed, one of the most powerful wizarding couples in the world. To find out that it was all a lie that he had been set up, was disgusting. Master was not going to be pleased.

I turned the final corner and knocked on the large oak door, I was waiting just thirty seconds before the door swung open and I was able to step into the large circular room. It was basked in a dark green glow, and had Slytherin hangings on the stone walls; there was a fire in the corner, the only thing that was bright. Small candles scattered the room, lighting the room up a little bit, making it look darker than what it was. In the centre was a large, plush, dark green, leather arm chair. It slowly revolved round to reveal the woman who occupied it. The woman had not changed at all; she still looked like her crazy self. The only difference was that she had lost her 'sex appeal' that she once had in her youth, although to Draco, she never had a 'sex appeal'.

"What do you want my dear, Draco?" She asked.

"Thought you would like to see the morning paper" he replied in a deep voice. He chucked her the paper and she caught it with ease, unfolding it her eyes became wide.

"It can't be true!" She screeched. She shredded the paper, and through it into the fire.

"What do we do?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want, everybody summoned her within the hour, and I mean everybody. We shall start hunting tonight. Every witch and wizard in the whole of Scotland, England and Wales will be living in fear once more. But we have to be quick about it, Harry will already know that there will be a risk, and will have a security alert up within the next few hours, hopefully it won't be a high risk one, but still, everyone must keep vigilant and no-one must see them coming here. It's time Draco. The Death Eaters are back" she said smiling

**A.N Hey, yet another chapter completed. This is where the story starts to get slightly darker and more exciting. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**A.N. OK so after a small amount of people complained about my story I am writing this to explain a few things. As I have already stated this is an old story and I will NOT be changing anything in it. Now whilst I do appreciate all reviews, I only posted this story to see what others thought of it...not to make any changes to it. I am happy with my story and although some may disagree, I don't think it needs changing.**

**Another thing seems to be the plot line, namely Lily and James and what they done to Harry, some people are asking for more of an explanation so I'm going to give a short one. Lily and James left Harry and didn't return, because they believed it was best for him. Lily and James were just twenty when they had Harry, and were young and frightened, they were being hunted down by Voldemort and really had no one to turn to for advice. Now they are older, they realise, although they hate to admit it, that they were wrong in the decision that they made. They are now trying their hardest to make it up to Harry and be the parents they should have been from the beginning. **

**I hope this helps, and doesn't deter anyone from reviewing, good and bad. Feedback helps me grow and makes any other story I write in the future better.**

**AND on with the story.**

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Bad things happen to our favourite family, in the aftermath of the truth. I had forgotten to add a part of how Draco got out of jail... It will be explained in a later chapter.**

In the weeks that followed the ground breaking news, the Potters were forced to go into hiding. Half of the population was crowded around their house in hopes to catch a glimpse of James, Lily or Isobella. The other half of the population is gunning for their blood. In the three days that followed, the Potters experienced ten breaches of their wards and fifty death threats. The worst ones by far for the Potters were the death threats against Izzy, Little James and the unborn twins. Harry had got Dumbledore to strengthen the wards seven fold, after that they were no breaches. Isobella, James and Hermione were obviously housebound, which meant Isobella couldn't start Hogwarts, so Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore all took it in turns to teach her. Dumbledore obviously tried to convince Harry and Lily that Isobella would be fine at Hogwarts, but Harry was adamant that Isobella will finish her school year at home.

"What kind of Christmas are we going to have stuck inside, having to get Dumbledore to do our Christmas shopping for us?" Harry grumbled. They were all gathered together decorating the huge tree.

"A good one, we've got our family, and friends. What more do you want?" Hermione replied. She stopped for a break and rubbed her ever expanding stomach, she was only four months gone, but she felt more like seven.

"I know I'm sorry" Harry apologised, sitting Hermione down and rubbing her feet. James and Lily watched the tender exchange between their son and daughter-in-law.

"Dada, Santa" James said holding up a toy Santa.

"That's right my wee brain box" Harry said lifting up his son. "But you have to be a good boy, in order to get your pressies don't you"

"I wana, Broom" He cooed.

"If you're a good boy, no go and help Izzy paint the windows with snow" Hermione said.

"Yay, snow" James cheered and ran after Izzy.

The rest of the day was spent decorating the house and baking Christmas treats. It was discovered that all the Potter family loved Christmas, so they decided to throw a pre-Christmas party for their friends. It was two weeks to Christmas, but for safety reasons, they had to see their friends before Christmas.

"Is everything ready?" Hermione asked Lily when she came into the kitchen.

"Yea it is, are you OK Hun? You look a bit peaky" Lily asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm just tired, we all worked hard today"

"OK, I'm going to see to the boys" Lily said and exited to the living room. James and Harry were each hanging decorations on the ceiling, the muggle way.

"James can you pass me the pins?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing son" James said and stepped off the ladder to get them. Then he saw Lily.

"Hey babe, is everything done?"

"Yes" she replied looking shifty.

"Is everything alright darling?" James asked. Lily looked at Harry, and then shut the living room door.

"Lily what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione" Lily said nervously.

"What, what's wrong with her?" Harry asked panicked, he jumped off the ladder and landed beside James.

"Look, I don't want to cause panic, but she's looking unwell. I think she over done it today" Lily said concerned.

"OK, I was hoping this mightn't happen" He said.

"Hoping what wouldn't happen?" James asked.

"When Hermione was pregnant with James, she suffered from bad anaemia. She had to rest most of the pregnancy. It started from the second trimester." he explained

"But she's pregnant with twins this time, it could be worse" Lily said.

"I know, I'll get her to the doctors tomorrow, thanks for telling me" Harry said walking to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Harry brought a slightly waddling Hermione into the living room, he set her down on the rocking chair and put her feet up. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

"How did you do that?" James whispered to Harry.

"Just some gentle encouragement, I made her realise that over doing it will only bring harm to the babies." Harry explained in a whisper.

They all worked quietly around Hermione for the next hour, James and Izzy soon joined them. James climbed up on his mothers lap and fell asleep, that left them to finish the decorations. Lily had a good idea of using a touch of magic, to give the living room a Christmassy glow.

At around ten that night when Harry had put James to bed, the rest had gone of their own accord, Harry had tidied up and then deicded to wake his beautiful wife.

"Aww, Harry it's beautiful" Hermione said when she woke up.

"It was Lily's idea to use the magic" Harry supplied.

"Well I love it. I would also love a nice cup of hot chocolate before bed"

"Right away, my love"

Christmas came and went for the Potter family, Harry made huge effort to put on a united front for their friends, and it paid of, not many people knew how Harry really felt about his parents, but everyone knew he doted on Isobella. Christmas proved a happy time for the family, with many of them getting, jewellery, clothes, toys, perfume and gift sets. Even the babies got some cream outfits. New Year came to bring a cold and frosty month, along with a party. The Potters house was packed with party goers, everyone bringing their own fun to the party. It took them two weeks after that to get the house back to normal. It had now been three months since James, Lily and Isobella went public, and since the Potters had two parties over the Christmas period, they were clean out of food. So now it was up to James, Harry and Little James to do the food shopping.

"Be careful, won't you" Hermione said kissing her son and husband.

"Of course I will" Harry replied.

"OK see you later"

"Bye, bye mummy" James said whilst waving his tiny hand.

"Bye, bye sweet pea"

James and Harry walked half a mile to the apparition point, Harry carried James in his arms. The atmosphere between Harry and James was silent and tense. James wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"Dada, Hungry" James whined.

"OK, mate. I'll get you something to eat shortly."

"Grandpa, too?"

"Yes buddy, I'll be coming to" James answered. They reached the apparition point, Harry turned on the spot without a word to James, who was left behind. He sighed a heavy sigh and turned; he steadied himself, and then looked around him. He was surrounded by Death eaters who had Harry and James.

"Nice of you to finally join us" A sly voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see someone who he recognised as the leader. He looked around once more and his eyes landed on the Death eater who had his Grandson, his eyes widened and burned with anger.

"Pettigrew" He growled. Harry, who had heard this, started struggling violently, the Death eater managed to maintain a tight grip on him. "If you harm a hair on that child's head, I'll kill you" James growled. Peter whimpered and cowered.

"Aww, it Jamsie all protective of his family" The woman teased.

"If you hurt my son, I'll kill you" Harry growled

"Well, well. Is that a threat Harry?"

"No, it's a promise"

"Release him" she ordered, the man who had Harry did as he was told. Harry immediately lunged at Pettigrew, but he jumped out of the way, suddenly the leader clicked her fingers and they all disappeared.

"James" Harry screamed, but it was too late James was gone. Harry searched around him wildly, tears streaming down his face, but not a single Death eater was to be found.

"Harry, son we have to get back home" James said, shaking his son awake.

"No, no. They've got my son; I've got to get my son." He replied panicked.

"I know, but we don't know where they are, we need to get home and alert the order."

"I have to go and look for him, they've got my son. Do you know what it's like to have your child taken away from you" Harry screamed at him.

"Yes, Harry I do" James answered, Harry looked away guiltily. "But, I was fortunate enough to get my son back, and you will to, but we need help" Harry gave up, and nodded.

"Promise me that we will find my son, dad" Harry said.

"I promise" James replied.

They apparated together and landed in the field half a mile from Harry's house. Both men ran to the house, they bolted through the door. James went to floo the order whilst Harry got Hermione.

"Hermione!" He screamed. Hermione, Lily and Isobella ran out of the kitchen to see an out of breathe Harry standing in the hall way, with no shopping.

"Where's James?" Both Hermione and Lily asked.

"Dad's in the living room, flooing the order. Someone told the Death eaters we were going out today. They've got our baby boy"

"No" Hermione screamed. She ran into Harry's arms, and sobbed. He held onto her tightly. They led Hermione into the living room and set her on the sofa, Isobella sat beside her and hugged into her. The others went into the kitchen.

"The order is on their way" James said to his son. Seconds later, Dumbledore had disabled their wards and the order was standing in their kitchen.

"What happened, Harry?" Sirius asked, seeing his grief stricken godson.

"They've got James, Sirius they've got my son."

"Who has?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and her Death eaters"

"Bella" Sirius growled.

"How did they know you were going out?" Remus asked.

"Well Pettigrew, was the one who had James, so I assume he's been turning into a rat" James supplied. Sirius' eyes darkened, he shivered and transformed into his animagus, he sniffed around the kitchen and the hall. He came back seconds later and transformed again.

"Yep, Pettigrew was here" Sirius growled.

"I want him and Bellatrix found. I want them dead" Harry growled.

"We have had a run in with them, and they seem just as strong as last time" One of the members said.

"I don't care if it kills me, I want my son found and those two killed" Harry shouted.

"Calm down love, we all want James back, we will all do what we can" Lily soothed.

"I know, mum, it's just he was taken form me, and I could do nothing about it."

"Harry, we all swear, we will get your son back" Sirius said hugging him.

"Right men I believe that we have a lead to follow... it is believed that they are meeting at Malfoy manor"

"Malfoy" Harry growled. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but he was cut short but an ear piercing scream, followed but Isobella calling for Harry. They all rushed into the living room to find Hermione on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Hermione" Harry panicked, bending down to his wife. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, it's the babies, something is wrong with our babies.

**A.N. OK so I feel like I need to explain before you all strangle me. Harry thought, and checked, that it would be safe for him and his son to go out. Since there had been no threat for weeks, he thought it was OK, and had no idea he was being spied on. Twists are aplenty in this story, so try not to strangle me. Oh and yes, Harry called James, dad, this is because he was frightened and felt vulnerable. This is where you see the change in relationship between Harry and his parents, the crisis brought them closer. If you would prefer an explanation on how Harry forgave them, let me know and I'll post it in the next chapter. I hope you like, and I hope the chapter keeps you in suspense. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Future on the Edge

Chapter 7: Future on the Edge

The Potter family pull together as Harry's world crumbles, his wife and unborn babies are in a bad way and his two year old son is missing. Could Harry lose everything?

A.N this chapter is angst-y. In the hospital there will be magical and muggle things used, because with the downfall of Voldemort, wizards are using muggle stuff to help.

Harry's mind whirled as he sat in St. Mungos. The Healers had been working on Hermione for an hour, but there was still no news. The Order had now been looking for James for an hour but there was still no news. Harry looked over toward the room of which Hermione was in, he saw her lying in her bed, covered in wires and looking lifeless. His heart crushed in his chest and he suddenly found he couldn't breathe, he jumped up from his chair and rushed outside, gasping at the cold, January air as it hit his face. He heard the door creak behind him and soon found his father standing beside him.

"You OK, Son?" James asked him.

"No" Harry answered truthfully. Tears were rolling down his face, blurring his vision. "I'm so scared dad, scared of losing them all. I saw Hermione there, looking so lifeless, and found I couldn't breathe."

"You got to have faith that they'll be alright."

"I can't dad, my wife and two unborn babies are close to dyeing and my two year old son is missing and in goodness knows what state."

"You'll not lose your family-" James began but was cut off by a Healer coming through the door.

"Harry could you come with us" she said. Harry gulped and looked at his dad, who squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. Harry walked with the Healer into a small side room, where the Chief Healer was standing.

"Mr Potter" He began, and Harry swallowed hard, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest, and he was finding it hard not to be sick." Hermione suffered from a very bad panic attack, due to your son going missing, this made the babies become distressed, this made Hermione then go into premature labour. We did everything we could, but unfortunately we were not able to stop the early labour. We delivered your babies five minutes ago; they are now in the post-natal care unit. They are in incubators, and hooked up to machines to help them breathe. They were also given replenishing potions, as their skin isn't fully developed and you can see all their blood vessels."

"Can I see them?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can" The Healer said. She led him out of the room and down a long narrow corridor; he was slightly worried that he was so far away from Hermione, considering the healer didn't mention her state of health. She finally stopped outside a room, she paused and turned to him before opening the door. "Now I have to warn you your babies are really small and under developed. You have a boy and a girl" At this Harry's heart swelled for the first time that day, he had another boy, and his first girl. Hermione was going to be pleased. "Your son weighed 1lb 13oz, and your daughter weighed 1lb 10oz. So they won't be what you are used to, and because they are so under-developed you can't hold or touch them until, we build their immune systems up. The next 72hrs are critical for your son and daughter, but if they survive, then they have a good chance of growing up to be fully healthy, happy children" The Healer finished. Again, Harry's heart sank when he heard, the words 'critical' and 'not allowed to touch'. Could his life get any worse? Actually, he would prefer not to know the answer to that...

Harry walked into the large white room and saw two tiny incubators in the middle of the room, side by side. He went over to the one on the left hand side, which turned out to be his son. The Healer was right; he looked nothing like James did when he was born. This baby was so tiny and skinny, he was red from head to toe, his eyes, lips, ears and nose were not properly formed and looked odd. You could see his ribs and veins, there was practically no muscle on him, but to Harry he looked gorgeous. His daughter, who was on the right, looked exactly the same, only smaller and skinnier. She two looked gorgeous to him. Harry sat on a seat in-between the two incubators and smiled at the thought of how different his son and daughter would look when they were older, and how James would adore them. His heart then tightened once again, at the thought of them not surviving and James never coming home. Harry once again found that couldn't breathe and raced from the room. He ran back down the corridor for what felt like forever. This time he found the room of which his parents, Sirius and Remus were residing. He burst through the door, and slammed it behind him, before collapsing on the floor. They all rushed forward and Sirius got there first.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it the babies? Is it Hermione?" Harry shook his head at both and took a few minutes of deep breathing before he spoke.

"No, the babies are alive, they look so ill, but they are alive. I have another son and a daughter. I don't know about Hermione, I haven't seen her in a while. Everything is just getting on top of me Sirius, I'm so scarred of losing my family, and I would kill myself if I lost them" Harry said sobbing once more.

"No Harry" Sirius said, putting his hands on Harry's cheeks to lift up his head." You will not kill yourself because your family are going to survive, no one is going to lose anybody OK" Sirius said gruffly. Harry nodded pathetically and continued to cry. Sirius sat beside him and held him, whilst his godson cried his heart out. He looked to the rest of the room and like himself everyone was crying. They all hoped against hope that Harry's family would survive. If Harry lost them, it would be the end of him

Harry woke up and found himself on the sofa in the family room. He looked around and realised that he was alone. There was note left on the coffee table, he picked it up, looking at it he realised that it was from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry we left without telling you. You looked so peaceful resting there; anyway we are just away home for a shower and a rest we will be back at five. Oh and me and your dad went to visit Hermione, she is fine, they put her in an induced coma, and are giving her blood replenishing potions. We also went to see the babies, they are so beautiful, and we have every faith that they are going to survive._

_Love, From All of Us._

_P.S Dumbledore wants a word with you, so you have to owl him as soon as you have seen that gorgeous wife of yours._

Harry let out a small smile and set the note down. He got up and stretched, he vaguely wondered what Dumbledore wanted him for, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind for a while, he had to go and see his wife. He walked out of the room and across the hall. He gently opened the door and found his wife surrounded by Healers, his heart skipped a beat and he could feel the panic, building up. However one of the Healers who noticed him smiled and walked over.

"Mr Potter, just in time. We are about to wake your wife" She said smiling as she led him to Hermione's bedside. He sat there whilst they administered an orange coloured potion. Slowly but surely Hermione began to wake, and Harry's heart felt instantly lighter. Hermione blinked a few times before turning to face Harry.

"James, the babies" she said panicked.

"Mrs Potter don't stress yourself out." A Healer said, she fussed about for a bit then left the young couple alone. Harry's heart had sank again, how was he going to explain to his wife that her kids were close to dyeing, and one was still missing.

"Hermione, James is still missing, and you went into labour, they tried to stop it but it didn't work. The babies are extremely premature and are in intensive care, their condition is still critical." Hermione started sobbing and Harry jumped up and held her close, after five minutes she was able to speak.

"What did we have?"

"Another boy and our first girl"

"We have our girl?"

"Yes. They are beautiful, but so tiny" just then another Healer came over.

"Would you like to see your babies?" She asked. Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. The healer smiled and brought her a wheel-chair over. She got into it carefully, and the healer pushed her down to the room, she gave Hermione the same warnings as Harry go, and then pushed her into the room.

"Oh, Harry they're beautiful" she wept, she looked at her son, then her daughter. They both looked the same, but different somehow.

"I know, we need names for them."

"How about Riley Evan Potter and Celeste Elise Potter?"

"Yea they sound good, Riley and Celeste" The couple smiled at each other and stayed with their babies for half an hour, before going back to the room where they found a note from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_We have found James, we need your help to get him, and we don't think he's in good condition. We need you to meet us at Remus' house now!_

_Albus._

Harry's heart constricted as he handed Hermione the note, she read it and screamed.

"Harry you have to go and save him" She screeched. Harry could only nod at her, he was feeling too sick to speak, he gave her a kiss on the head and ran out of the hospital.

Harry arrived at Remus' house, and was greeted with a mass of Aurors, all ready to fight. He looked around at each of them; they all looked the same, tall rugged, well-built and tough, obviously Aurors from a different Country, since Harry knew none of them. His eyes landed on Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore, who were huddled in a corner together looking sombre.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he had reached the three men.

"Harry" Sirius said, he gave his godson a tight reassuring squeeze, which made no difference to how Harry was feeling on the inside. "Harry, these men are from America's top Arour Organisation, they are the equivalent of your team. The Minister thought it would be better to get Aurors who didn't know you, less emotionally involved" he said.

"What has happened to my son?" Harry asked in a somewhat strained voice, he was struggling to keep it together, and the strain was showing. Remus was watching him carefully and conjured a glass of water and a chair for him. Judging by their sombre faces, he was going to need them.

"James has said to have suffered terrible abuse. He has had no food, water and... He has suffered the cruciatus curse."

Harry, couldn't hold it in any longer, he ran to the sink and threw up the little contents that were in his stomach. Shaking he stumbled over to the chair and collapsed onto it.

"How could to that to a tiny baby? How do you know all this?" He cried. The emotion inside of him was over powering him, he felt dizzy.

"We had an informant placed inside of the location James is being held. Bellatrix is the one who is torturing him." Harry, put his head in-between his legs, and struggled to control his breathing. Bellatrix was torturing his son, his young beloved son. It was making his blood boil.

"She must die for this." Harry said standing up and addressing everyone in the room. "I don't care who, and I don't care how, she must be killed"

"Harry, think carefully about what you are saying..."

"No, professor. This creature will not get away with abusing my son. Not whilst I'm alive. If it's the last thing I ever to this woman must pay." He shouted in a frustrated growl.

"Very well Harry, grab Sirius' arm, he will apparate you to where we need to go".

Harry and Sirius landed, with a thump on jagged ground, he looked about him wildly, and he could see lots of jagged rocks and a huge cave sitting on top of the largest one. The dark, cold sea slapped against the jagged rocks and the crisp cold air whipped his face. Sirius pulled him in the direction of everyone else and they started climbing the steep slope that led to the top. Harry soon found himself at the very top, eager to get to his son. He looked at the cave before him, it was not very big, and smelt foul, water and goo leaked from the ceiling, and an unnerving sense crept over him. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breathe. He was obviously tired from the walk. After a few short seconds Dumbledore drew his wand, and started performing complicated spells. Soon Harry saw the cave for what it really was. Dumbledore had obviously disabled the ward surrounding the place and now a hundred or so Aurors, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and himself were wondering through the narrow bended passage ways. It wasn't too long before the majority of them were fighting the Death eaters, and Harry felt himself being pulled away from the fight to follow, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and twenty Aurors, into a room tucked away down a dark pathway deep within the cave.

After knocking out a few death eaters, Dumbledore stopped outside the room and performed some more complicated moves and opened the door. The sight that met Harry's eyes was like hell to him. Bellatrix was sitting on a black chair much like a throne, with Wormtail to her left and Malfoy to her right. In the corner lying on the wet floor was James, looking close to death.

"James" he yelled running toward him. Bellatrix lifted her wand to stop him, only finding herself and her two followers surrounded by twenty Arours.

Harry screamed in agony when his eyes met his son. His tiny body was swollen with the welts that covered it, cuts and bruises littered his body. He looked like he was minute from death.

"You've truly out done yourself this time, Bellatrix" Dumbledore said. She gave a high cruel laugh.

"My Pleasure" she said, she snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving her two followers to face the wrath.

"Come on Harry, let's get James to the hospital" Sirius said to his shaken godson. Harry nodded and picked up his fragile son, apperating on the spot.

hr /

Hermione paced the room of the hospital, not long after Harry left, she had alerted his parents that they had found James, but two hours later there was no sign of Harry and she was losing hope...

Lily and James were torn, they watched their daughter in-law pace the hospital room, despair etched across her face. They didn't know what to do or say. James looked at his daughter who had just fallen asleep. She was so upset about baby James, and worried for their big brother. James thought of his son and his heart ached. He must be going through hell, and James couldn't protect him.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, followed by a scream. Lily and James rushed to see Harry standing there, he looked tired and had cuts everywhere, and there in his hands looking lifeless, was Harry's precious son.

"Please get help" Harry cried hysterically. James nodded and ran out of the room; seconds later he was back with ten healers in tow. They took baby James out of Harry's hands and rushed him into the intensive care unit. Hermione followed, Harry went to follow her, but was led away by a healer. Lily and Izzy followed Hermione and James followed his son, the rest stayed in the room.

James stood by and watched as the healers cleaned up the blood and closed the wounds, he looked at Harry and felt that familiar pang of pain in his chest. Harry looked angry and frightened at the same time. Once the healers had finished, James stepped over to his son.

"You Ok Harry?" he asked gently.

"James, how's James?"

"I don't know son, I haven't seen him."

"Do you think he'll...?" But Harry could bring himself to say it and broke down into a fit of sobs; James instantly hugged his son close.

"Of course he will, he's a Potter. He was born to fight." James soothed. After a few minutes Harry pulled away and nodding. Hoping his father was right.

"Take me to my wife and Son" Harry said to him. James nodded and they walked out of the ward and into the intensive care unit.

strongA.N Thanks for reading, PLEASE Review./strong


End file.
